starborn_alignmentfandomcom-20200215-history
Creator
Creators are passionate artists who enhance Seroran lives by developing art--from fine art to music to dance. Selected for their skill and creativity, the Creators enjoy a special place in the hearts of most Serorans, and are considered blessed by Alya and Argus for their talent. Overview A Creator is an artist. They are expected to create art, first and foremost for the enjoyment of other Serorans, and secondarily for sale, if the art is a tangible product. The artwork of Creators is free for all Serorans to enjoy - although small gifts of food or other goods are commonly offered to them to thank them for their work, especially if the Creator is of the traveling variety. The rank of Creator covers all types of art and artists, from musicians to dancers and acrobats, blacksmiths to glassblowers and sculpture to painting. What unifies Creators is their artistic ability and passion for creating something beautiful. A Creator will usually excel in one particular medium, but may also experiment with others, although they will rarely shift their main focus completely. Creators are encouraged to collaborate with one another to create new, exciting and experimental pieces. The most revered and common type of creator is a musician, with dancers coming in as the second largest group. Music is revered as one of Alya’s gifts to all horses, and as such, bardic talents are placed on a pedestal. Musicians will often form long-term partnerships with dancer creators, traveling Sedo as performing troupes. Musicians also hold the special and ancient duty of crafting the windflutes used in the Ceremonies of the Rising Wind. Artists who work with more material goods are usually fast friends with traders and traveling vagabond peddlers, helping to supplement their supply of artistic supplies. These creators will usually live in towns and cities, remaining fairly sedentary to guarantee access to supplies and assistance. Their artwork is often placed prominently in the town they live in. Commission Creators are given a commission by the government that allows them to exclusively work on their artwork. This commission will be in the form of food, supplies for their artwork (if needed) and a small allowance of shards for trading purposes. If a Creator has children that they are responsible for, their commission will be increased accordingly. A Creator will also be granted an apartment in the settlement of their choosing, if desired. The commission is intended to cover regular living costs. Since Creators are commissioned for their work, it is not technically considered theirs. This means that their performances are free to attend, and if they create tangible products, they belong to the government. As such, Creators can not give away, trade or sell their own artwork, as their time and supplies have been paid for by the government. Siphoning away commission to give gifts to friends and relatives would be frowned upon - and usually lead to being removed from the rank. Any gifts the Creator wishes to give must come from their own resources. The produce of a Creator (if tangible items) will be gathered by Advocates for display and sale. Many pieces will be put on permanent display in Seroran public spaces, while others will be sold to other countries. Performing Creators may be called to perform at various events as a part of their duties - most commonly a Ceremony of the Rising wind, but elections, festivals and other important gatherings will often call for inviting a host of Creators as well. If invited, the Creators are duty-bound to perform. Becoming a Creator Compared to almost any other non-governmental career path, becoming a Creator is much more difficult, and much less certain. Most aspiring creators live years as Folk, honing their craft until they are ready to audition for a commission. Typically they will choose a fairly simple job that does not require a long apprenticeship in of itself, and also allows access to a suitable mentor. Crafting jobs, as well as general farming work as planters or herders are common, whereas specialty jobs such as Savior are very uncommon. When an aspiring Creator feels they are ready, they will audition their work to an Advocate in the area. If they receive initial approval, they’re invited to perform before a larger board of Advocates. Commissions are relatively rare due to limited resources, and spots are highly competed, meaning that Creators must not only prove their personal skill, but also compete against one another for commission. The Sultan has final approval on Creators, but will usually just approve the roster presented to them by the Advocates. Generally speaking, musicians, dancers, acrobats and other Creators who need no or limited supplies have an easier time gaining and retaining commission than artists who need a lot of supplies to create their art. The more exotic the goods needed and the larger the quantities, the more difficult gaining commission is. Retaining Rank On any given year, only a limited number of openings to work as a Creator are available. This means that Creators must be prepared to re-audition and compete for their spots again and again. When a Creator is first selected, their productivity is closely monitored, and they’re expected to audition again the very next year to keep their spot. Typically a Creator is asked back to audition every year for the first five years, after which they need to re-audition every five years. It is also during these auditions that a Creator would inform the Advocates of any changes in their needs - be it art supplies or food. While it usually easier to keep an existing commission rather than gain a new one, Creators are being constantly cycled in and out. Creators who lose their rank will usually return to the job they had before becoming Creators. Some will try to become Creators again at a later date, while others become Advocates or move into an entirely different career path. Leveling * At 25 AP | You've received your commission! To keep it though you have to develop your craft. You may receive a Tier 1 Talent '''early (first talent only). * At 50 AP | You are often the first work of your art that people see. Receive '''Hair Dye and Body Paint for free. * At 75 AP | Developing new art takes ingenuity. Receive 15 SP to your Cunning. * At 100 AP | Sometimes nature is the best artist. Receive the faithful companionship of a Level 2 Seroran familiar (except rare). Category:Ranks Category:Serora